


Solitude

by KateKintail



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Promptember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 17:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20624798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: Beast just wants some peace and quiet.





	Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 13 of Promptember 2019

The rumbling in his stomach alerted him that it was time to put his book down and go find some breakfast. But the moment Hank opened his door, several people ran past. In all honesty, it might have been the same person—Jamie Madrox—multiple times, but Hank hadn’t had a very good look because a moment later, there was an ice slide down the middle of the hallway and Bobby Drake sliding along it. This was followed by a number of students slipping, sliding, and screaming at the fun of it. 

Hank sighed and closed the door. It was far too early in the morning to deal with this. All he wanted was to read his book in quiet and to stave off hunger. Was that too much to ask for on a Monday morning? 

After the snap, there should have been fewer people around, but Charles’ mansion had never been so full. The remaining mutants from all over had found refuge there in a world that had been otherwise turned upside-down. In the mansion, they could find peace and be themselves. That was one of the reasons Hank preferred to stay in the mansion all the time. Another, of course, was his huge form covered in thick, blue hair. 

But it wasn’t always the quiet place of solitude he longed for. If he’d had his way, he would be outside right now, lying in the sun with a stack of books on one side and three boxes of cereal on his other. Throw in a bunch of bananas, and it would be utter perfection. 

Hank opened the door to his room again to find a wolf chasing two giant balls of energy down the hallway, still wet from the melted ice. There was a crash that sounded suspiciously like the potted plant at the end of the hallway hitting what used to be beautifully polished wooden floors. His palm scrubbing his face, Hank sighed. He grabbed the book he’d been reading and headed out. 

Then he doubled back and grabbed another book, just in case. It was always a good idea to have backup. And that was why he got his abnormally large cell phone out and fired off a quick text message. A reply in the affirmative displayed on his phone less than a minute later, making him smile. He grabbed his trench coat and hat.

It wasn’t long before he was standing outside a large, green door to a top floor penthouse. It wasn’t the “swanky life” sort of penthouse; it was the “I need a lot of space” sort. Upon ringing the bell, the door was pulled open to reveal Bruce Banner’s green, smiling face. 

“I must once again extend my gratitude.” Hank squeezed inside and closed the door behind him. 

“Needed a break from the chaos at the mansion?”

Hank nodded, grateful to not have to explain again. He hugged his books to his chest. 

Bruce waved his hand, gesturing vaguely to his apartment. “You’re always welcome here, Hank. Make yourself at home. Can I get you anything? Coffee? Omelet? For me just to go back to my lab and give you some time to yourself?”

Almost sheepishly, Hank replied, “D, all of the above?”

A smile spread across Bruce’s green face. “There are a few things I would love to run by you a little later, but I can’t fault you for wanting a little solitude. Breakfast is coming right up, then I’ll be out of your blue hair!” He turned and headed off toward his spacious kitchen.

Hank sat down on the couch. Anything reinforced to be sturdy enough to support the Hulk could easily hold Beast’s weight, so he didn’t even need to sit down gingerly. He set his spare book and his phone on the side table and switched on a lamp. By its soft glow, he resumed his book.


End file.
